


The Domination of Doom

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Curse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The work was inspired by Charles Baudelaire's "Dance of Death" and The Misfits' songs.</p></blockquote>





	The Domination of Doom

"I have heard of her death place,  
I fell down on my knees in praise of the  
Horrible things that took her away."  
\- Michale Graves, The Misfits (Dig Up Her Bones)

Morgause walked among the tombstones like in a trance. She didn't understand the urge leading her there, but she couldn't resist. She just followed her instincts.  
As she stumbled among the gravestones, she felt the piercing, poignant stare upon her skin. She shivered when the feeling of someone's presence sent chills down her backbone. Morgause turned around, her hair sweeping the night skies with that movement.  
A girl was creeping to Morgause, her hips swaying in a teasing way, her hair disappearing in the night, her face embraced with the coquettish decay... "Lady Morgause?" Morgause fell down on her knees... she remembered everything... for seven hundred years she never grew a day older... and each half a century Morgana appeared remembering nothing, but loving Morgause unconditionally. Then she crowned her the queen of the dead and disappeared. "Lady Morgana!" Morgana caressed Morgause's face and adorned her hair with a royal jewel.  
Morgause didn't hesitate a second - she couldn't allow herself to lose a single second. She held Morgana in her sure, tight embrace. "I missed you, baby." She opened a treasure chest behind Morgana's lips, knowing they won't last forever, and kissed. Morgana replied ravenously. They stood on the rainswept graveyard in a lip-to-lip connection, their kiss forcing the air to shiver, their fingers entangled in each other's hair...  
The churchbell started to ring. Morgause hugged Morgana tightly. Despite knowing it being worthless, she still hoped it could keep her here. Morgause passioned for nothing but stay with Morgana. But she felt Morgana slipping though her fingertips... her frame was morphing into the haze of mist and with the twelfth strike of the clock she disappeared in the wind.  
Morgause cursed every god and godess... every deity she ever heard of for living the curse like that. But she loved that curse... whatever it was, still it was better than to live... to survive completely without Morgana. Morgause sighed and closed her eyes to keep her tears inside. I'll see you in fifty years, darling. Morgause knew it would be rough fifty years, but Morgana was worth anything... she could stick up to thoughts of Morgana... and her beloved one would help her to survive until their next meeting.

"So hurt me again, it's not worth saving  
The heart I've spent my whole life breaking..."  
\- Motionless In White (WASP)

 

"It gets more painful   
Every time I die!"  
\- Children Of Bodom (Everytime I Die)

**Author's Note:**

> The work was inspired by Charles Baudelaire's "Dance of Death" and The Misfits' songs.


End file.
